If I Die Young
by Forever South
Summary: France and Austria had a plan. They were both tiered of Prussia so they teamed up. Holy Rome only happened to get in their way. It wasn't their fault he meant something to the obnxious albino, the young empire just did. Rated T 'cause I'm Paranoied


**A.N: So Hallo~ I have had written this orgionally as a one-shot and in Prussia's P.O.V. but when i saw the rough draft to it, The evil Plot bunnies jumped in and refused to leave me alone until this was written.**** -.-;;; I hreally have to train them better... Anyways Here's a little short thing that I decided to write on Holy Rome, and I actually did reasearch on this, _IRONICALLY _Mr. Francey-Pants and Mr. Austria killed Holy Rome TTnTT So I'll stop spoli alearting you guys and you can all read this ^^ **

**I will be very hapy if i Produce Feels from this~**

**Disclaimer: Ya...I still don't own anything Hetalia...nor will I ever**

* * *

I never gave much thought to how I would die. Dying in war, fighting for my country and people sounding like a good way to go at first. Then I thought, but dying in place of the person you love sounded better. If I could do it over, I would still chose the same thing fate dealt me. I'd do it all over for Big Bruder and my dear Italy, each and every time.

I am…no _was _the Holy Roman Empire, and this was the way fate dealt me, the way I died. It started when I left my sweet little sächlich (1). Believe me, if anything I would have loved to stay with her. I could watch her paint all day, the cheerful smile she always wore never failed to bring a smile to my own face. Oh how I wish I could have spent more time with her, but destiny doesn't always work out the way you plan it.

Ever since I left my love, I was constantly in battle. There were often a nights where me and my men would often go hungry. Mother Nature obviously didn't approve and sent harsh storms, rains, snow, blizzards; anything she could think of was directed our way. It only made me miserable,Gott sei Dank (2) for Bruder. Without him, I honestly don't know what I would have done.

He was always there for me. Bruder would always make a game out of everything. At times it was annoying, but at others I was amused, not that he could ever tell though. He, in realty was my rock. I was there for him, and he was there for me. Especially when in a letter my little Italy sent saying was going to marry Mr. Austria. Bruder didn't take_ that_ news very well.

Then came that one night. Bruder_ literally_ had to carry me to my tent; I was just so tired and worn out. I was amazed that I was able to make it all the way to camp before my legs gave out from under me. It was probably the hunger and fatigue; I hadn't had a decent meal in a long time or a goods night sleep either.

All I really remember was snuggling into my blanket, before later that same night I was blind folded, gagged, and thrown onto the someone's horse. Then I saw _his _face.

I admit I was pretty slow. I couldn't really remember where, but I could have sworn I had met, or atleast seen this man. He wore his blonde locks in a ponytail that was held by a light blue ribbon. The ribbon, more or less matched the color of his bright blue eyes. As if he couldn't ware enough blue, his uniform was a light blue with white pants. Then what ever they had held to my nose suddenly wore off and reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

My kidnapper was the country of France. He was big Bruder's best friend, and I didn't remember him ever on our side of the war_. This…... couldn't be good_. I had thought to myself. Gott was I right.

The Frenchman turned to me and smiled. "Glad you could finally join us~ I 'ad thought I used too much and accidentally killed you before time! Ohonohnohn Austria wouldn't like that~"

I blinked. _Austria? Mr. Austria? What could he possibly want me for? Why do they want to kill me?! _I quickly looked around for any routes of possible escape. Bruder had taught me this; many other big and mean countries would call Bruder "dumb and egocentric." Which most claims could be held accountable for but Bruder always taught me the things I would need to know in under any circumstance. He wasn't that bad of a guardian as some might have thought he was.

But no matter how much training we could have gone over, that still wouldn't suddenly make an escape route. Not even if I wanted it too, life didn't work that way. It was meant to be hard and painful.

France smirked. "Oh 'ow cute~ You think there would be a way to let you get away? Pas le cas un jeune (3) …Can't afford for that to 'appen 'Oly Rome."

I tried standing, but I realized I was tied to a chair, in a small cell. Frowning I decided to stay quiet. The Frenchman came over resting his elbows on the bars.

"Oh? Are you not going to talk? That's perfectly fine, you'll still service your purpose 'Oly Rome!"

I widened my eyes surprised at what the man said. _What purpose could I somehow serve? I have no business with him, or Mr. Austria for that matter._

Oh if only I had known~

* * *

**A.N: Translations! **

**1. sächlich= Italy **

** sei Dank=Thank God**

** le cas un jeune=Not happening little one**

**R&R! I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
